Zelda: An Epic For the Light
by alleycat1312
Summary: Clothed in radiant attire, she wandered, pale and fair, Princess Zelda. She was a Light for her people...but then the Darkness took her away. Come read of her story, one that shows her as more then a victim.


_Okay. This poem was originally a chapter for another set of poems I've written (_Oracle of Seasons and Ages)_, but I wanted it to be its own story. It is less like a peom and more of a lyric or a type of epic poem like the _Odessey _by Homer. Parts of it are free verse, while in other areas I use a rhythm of end rhymes._

_The content, well, I would call it a mixture of different Zelda storylines, so don't try to pin it to a certain game/story. Plus, since this is fiction, parts of it are not in any game/story but are of my own mind._

_Many times Zelda is diplayed as a weak female. In this "epic" I give her a more powerful and hero-like characterization. Hope you like it._

Zelda: An Epic For the Light

Clothed in radiant attire, she wandered, pale and fair, Princess Zelda. She was a Light for her people, daughter of a sage, princess of goodness and beauty. What life, what laughter, what happiness she did bring to them! But alas, these things of joy were not to last.

For she had power in her, a strength that Darkness coveted, and in its brooding shadow, the Darkness formed a plan...

He swept her up on a foul wind and carried her far away, and the good people of Hyrule saw their Light taken that day. There was no warning, no call to heed, just puzzlement and anger over the vile deed. Armies were mustered, and calvaries saddled. Swords were drawn and great boats paddled.

A war was raged and cities crumbled as their battles rang in the vale, then Darkness struck back and pulled down a Black Veil.

The warriors and champions, greatest of them all, could not tranverse this black wall, and so, try as they might; they could not win back their light.

But Zelda sang from her imprisonment, a great Song of Power did she extent from her hidden tower. And its beauty reached her would-be heroes' ears, and their hearts were gladdened at her love so dear.

And she sang: _Though Darkness hide my face, I can see the land of Hyrule. It calls to me like the sea, ever speaking its desire to be one with me. I can see the mists and forests, the creatures at their sleep, and, because I know about this deep evil, I weep._

_Rescue me! But do not forsake our land! _

_You cannot save me this way, dear suitors, not now or any day. Call the Boy of Courage and return to protect our land, for the Darkness will soon strike with his right hand._

And so those who would die for their princess obeyed her song, and Zelda looked out and could see that they had gone.

The Darkness knew her plan, and he tried to take her hand: _Look, oh Princess! I shall destroy your precious Hyrule, _he said when she recoiled, _and you will see it all, for you will be the tool!_

And he left Zelda there, she who was pale and fair.

The days pasted, then weeks, then months...and she started to despair.

_What is left for me? _she questioned the Black Veil before her tower, _if Ganon is to steal my Triforce power? This Land of Darkness can never be, even if that means giving up me._

Zelda the Brave then stepped out on her tower's ledge, she could see nothing before her but a tall black hedge. She held her head high for the time was now, but then, something happened, and she did not know how.

The Black Veil was torn, and the green land beyond revealed. The Boy of Courage stepped through. His left hand was sealed.

_I have come, dear princess! _his voice echoed on the wind, _come out evil Ganon, and we shall see who will win!_

Then the Battle of Time was fought, and the Orcales forever praised that day. For at Link's side were they who had started the seasons and numbered the days.

They lent their rod and harp and secrets to the Boy of Courage saying: _Take back our Light, for the seasons cannot be without the Light to dictate them. And the realm of time would be nothing but a shadow if lacking Light's guidance. And how can the secrets of the past and future be spoken if there is no Light to read them by? Go forward Hero! Take courage and go!_

The boy did as they said, and ventured forth to battle, and Ganon came too, his footsteps making the rocks rattle.

And blow for blow they fought on and on, until night settled and day was gone. The Darkness struck the weakened boy, and Link was thrown back like a child's toy. He had no strength left; it was all going to fail. But still he lifted himself up, despite feeling so frail.

And the Darkness laughed: _See your might destroyed and your hope too! Where is your power? What did you think you could do? I am too strong; I have conquered you! And soon your land will fall too._

The boy summoned his final courage and looked up to his Light. Her face was full of love, and then she turned the tide.

She had searched through all the tower for an exit or a door, but she had found none of these, she had found something more.

Zelda took up the golden bow and notched a pure white shaft, and as Ganon's back was turned, she let it go and laughed.

The arrow turned to light and pierced the enemy's center. And Ganon fell, the shadow rose, and everything was better.

They returned to Hyrule and great was the land's joy. All the people lined the streets, every girl and every boy.

They honored the group of princess, hero, and Oracles, and gave them praise upon praise. They danced all night, many glasses did they raise.

After the week's celebrations, the Oracles returned to their stations, and these words did they part with: _Forever may this land be blest, and forever may it see peace. We shall visit you some time again and never will we withhold from you our help. For you, Princess Zelda, and, you, Boy of Courage, Link, we give you our gifts- a rod, a harp, and a book. Use them wisely, and, for love, always look!_

So now, clothed in Light, does Princess Zelda walk, and in singsong does she talk.

She wanders with her beloved Boy of Courage, now a man strong and wise, and forever in her homeland will her heart lie.


End file.
